Forget The Risk
by WhiteRose421
Summary: Bella leaves Forks 3 months after the Cullen's. Paul's pain increases the farther she gets away. Wolves aren't supposed to leave La Push, but maybe Paul just needs to forget the risk.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a new story. 2 of my friends have read over the chapters that i have written and they said that I should post it. I'm pretty proud of myself for getting another story written with like no time to write.

Unfortunately, i don't own anything from twilight.

_**BPOV**_

3 months. I sat in m y room like a zombie and mourned over the asshole for 3 months. I was done being an idiot though. Edward didn't love me. If he did he wouldn't have left me. I'm done with vampires. Vampires sucked anyway, with their damn perfectness.

BRING! BRING! BRING!

I ran downstairs and picked up the phone, hoping it was my best friend Jake.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella? Is that you?" Jake questioned

"Yeah. It's me."

"Whatcha up to?"

"Just trying to find something to do."

"Oh. How do you feel about coming to a bonfire at First Beach tonight?"

"I'd love to."

"Alright. Come down around at 4."

"Ok. I'll see you later."

"Bye."

I hung the phone up and looked at the clock. 1 hour. Only 1 hour to get ready and go to La Push. I ran upstairs, stripping on the way up. As soon as I reached the bathroom I turned the shower on and jumped in. I washed my body and hair quickly. There was no time to waste.

I needed to pick out my clothes. Jake's had a crush on me since he was just 6 years old and I was glad to say that I liked him too. Today I was going to tell him. I had to look good. 45 minutes was pushing it. My hair is naturally wavy so I didn't have to worry about it. I found the perfect outfit in 10 minutes. I put on my grey boned corset and white leather jacket, with white skinny jeans and aldo kellerhals.

_**JPOV**_

I was so excited Bella was actually coming to hang out with me. She didn't know about the wolves, but tonight she was going to find out. I didn't care about what Sam had to say. I'm the rightful alpha and I make my own decisions.

_**PPOV**_

I over heard Jake's conversation with his friend. I had seen her with him a couple of times in his garage. The girl had long wavy brown hair and a smoking hot body. I couldn't deny the fact that I wanted her in my tonight I was going to have her.


	2. Chapter 2

**PPOV**

Sam, Jared, Seth, Colin, Brady, Jake, and I headed down to First Beach early to set up. Bella was supposed to meet us at four. Jake wanted to talk to her before the bonfire though. I looked at my phone and saw that it was about 3:50, so she should be here soon. I needed to get her alone at some point so I could get to know her. I never really got to know the girls I hooked up with, but if I fucked with Bella's heart Jake would kill me and I liked living.

_**BPOV**_

I hopped in my truck and started driving. I was about a mile from La Push when it hit 3:50. My hands were shaking, I was so nervous. Jake had said his new friends would be at the bonfire and i had never met them before. As I pulled up to the beach I saw 7 large native americans. Among them Jake stood out. I don't know why, but I could just tell which one was him.

"Jake!" I yelled

He turned around, a smile lighting up his face.

"Bells!" He shouted while running towards me.

He had changed a lot since I had last seen him. His muscles had grown and he was really tall now. His hair had been cut. I knew exactly what happened to him. Jake was a werewolf. I had to act like I didn't know what happened though. I was sure that I wasn't allowed to know unless I was a werewolf or an imprint.

"What happened to you?" I asked as he skidded to a halt in front of me.

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that."

"OK,"

He lead me down the beach away from the other guys standing there.

_**PPOV**_

Jake lead Bella down the beach away from us and proceeded to tell her the quileute legends. I guess he forgot about supernatural advanced hearing. Sam looked like he wanted to rip Jake's throat out. I could see where he was coming from. outsiders weren't supposed to know about us, but I guess baby alpha decided to take matters into his own hands. I tuned into their conversation.

"Bella, I'm a werewolf. The legends are true." He concluded.

"I know Jake."

"What!? How do you know!?"

I was just as interested as Jake to know this answer.

"The cullens told me about you guys."

That's right I forgot the little Bella Swan was a fucking leech lover. Sam and I had found her when leech left her in the woods. She was catatonic for 3 months after he left. I wanted to rip the fucker apart for telling Bella about us, it wasn't his place too.

We got back to work. Once finished we sat around the campfire and talked. Jake decided to introduce her to everybody.

"Theres Sam, Jared, Colin, Brady, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Paul."

As soon as our eyes connected my whole world shifted. I could only see Bella. God dammit! I just fucking IMPRINTED! I can't believe what just happened. I didn't want to be an imprinted wolf. I would be the first and I didn't know how it would change me. Not to mention Jake was going to kill me because he loves Bella.

"Paul? Are you okay?" Bella asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." I answered "I imprinted."I whispered under my breath for only the wolves to hear

Jake glared at me and the others smiled.

"We'll talk about this later. Go get to know your woman." Sam whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**JPOV**

I can't believe Paul imprinted on Bella. I mean really. He's the most aggressive wolf and he's a mnawhore. I couldn't believe that the gods thought Bella and Paul were a perfect match. They clearly weren't. Bella is the sweetest girl you could ever hope to meet. She cooks, cleans, and makes sure you're taken care of. Paul, well Paul fucked anything with tits and an ass. Bella was supposed to be my imprint not Paul's!

_**PPOV**_

Bella is my imprint! Bella is my imprint! I felt like a little kid, jumping up and down because I was over-excited. My wolf already felt the imprint pull. The need to run my fingers through her hair or even just have her in my sight was just too much. My wolf and my mind were so caught up on Bella that I didn't notice people arriving until somebody blocked my view of Bella. I got so angry that I saw red. Bella had to be within eyesight or my wolf went crazy with need. I couldn't take it. I walked around the person and grabbed Bella's arm. Just the presence her skin on mine calmed me down. I looked down to see Bella giving me a confused look and Jake glaring at my hand.

"Do you need something Paul?" Jake asked while grimacing.

"Yeah. I was wondering if I could talk to Bella."

Jake started to say no, but Bella cut him off with a sweet but simple yes.

"Alright, come on." I said lightly pulling on her arm.

She stood up and followed me down the shore. We proceeded to ask each other questions , such as full name, age, birthdate, family background, and our biggest dreams. The last thing she told me was that tomorrow she was leaving for Erie, Pennsylvania. My heart broke. I couldn't believe that she was leaving me. What could this place offer that La Push couldn't? My anger won over my sadness. I wanted to punch someone or something, but decided on going for a run over all.

_**BPOV**_

I left Paul standing there. I had one last goal before I left for Pennsylvania. To get laid and I was going to accomplish that tonight. I didn't want to be a virgin when I started my new life.

"Jake, can we go to your house to hang out? I think the alcohol is getting to me." I asked

"Sure Bells." He replied

I grabbed his hand and led the way to my truck. I couldn't help but notice the glares that Jessica and Lauren were sending my way. Jake drove because he didn't trust me behind the wheel "in this state" as hesaid. He drove like a maniac so we made it to his house in like 5 minutes.

"Alright drunky, we're here."

"I could've driven so much better than you, you know. you were going like 70 mph on 25 mph road."

"Who cares. I didn't want to be in your truck to long."

"Sure,sure."

A little saying that I picked up from Jake. He always said it no matter what the situation was.


End file.
